


[Podfic] And a Real Hero

by sisi_rambles



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: The sunny kingdom of Arendelle is frozen and the future Queen is missing. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles is determined to play the hero and rescue Elsa from the weird ice castle up in the mountains and become King of Arendelle.Problem is, he’s not terribly good at it.Meanwhile, Kristoff needs a new job. He’s not a great bodyguard, but a guy can’t exactly make a living selling ice in this weather…Also like there’s this talking snowman who really wants them to kiss.





	[Podfic] And a Real Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And a Real Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040448) by [asuralucier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier). 

Length: 00:20:09

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Disney/And%20a%20Real%20Hero.mp3) (14 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Disney/And%20a%20Real%20Hero.m4b) (9.2MB) 


End file.
